The Christmas Plan
by Eru-chii
Summary: The moment they got in the coffee shop, each male eye was checking her out, from her sexy red heels on the floor, her sparkling dress on her curvy body, to her prettily make-up-ed face while the females were staring at her with judging eyes. Nami smirked, thinking that her plan was working its magic while Kahoko looked down, obviously uncomfortable with the stares. (One-Shot)


Eru-chii's Note: Made for the Holiday Challenge of the La Corda Group of on Facebook! :3 I'm surprised I actually managed to finish this! Haha.. XD Please review and tell me if the genres I picked was actually fitting for this story. XD Tell me what you think, please! Sorry if some characters are kind of OOC~ :3 Enjoy~

* * *

"N-Nami! A-Are you really sure about this?" stuttering, the redhead asked, pulling down her short glittering red strapless disco dress to cover more of her mostly-exposed legs as she presented herself to her journalist friend. She was also wearing five-inch red-hot heels which matched perfectly to her outfit. She's wearing this not-so conservative clothing despite the fact that the weather outside is freezing ice-cold, with only a fake fur sweater-bolero for warmth.

"Why yes I am!" the curly brown-haired girl answered enthusiastically with a smirk playing on her lips the moment the violinist emerged from the dressing room wearing such 'slutty' clothes which is so out-of-her-character. "As a matter of fact, it is most probable that this plan would work!" she added, grinning deviously.

Kahoko sighed, trying to remember why she agreed to what her friend had in mind and why should they be doing this on a cold Christmas afternoon.

"Well then, let's go to the cashier!" Nami said excitedly. She dragged her red-haired friend towards the cashier and paid for the dress with her own money. After that, she dragged Kahoko once again out of the clothing store.

The second they were out, an icy wind accompanied by numerous snowflakes blew toward the twosome, making Kahoko shiver all over and feel like she's in a city-sized freezer. It didn't make much effect on Nami, though; as she wore a pinkish peach knitted scarf around her neck, a black sweater above her shirt, fitted jeans, thick knee-high socks, pink wool gloves, topped with a thick beige coat and brown winter boots which also complimented her coat. Kahoko looked enviously on how much comfort and warmth her friend had while she was practically freezing her butt off with her short dress.

"Taxi!" Nami called as a yellow vehicle with the sign 'TAXI' on top of it stopped in front of them. The two hopped in, with the redhead blissful that the automobile had its heater turned on.

"I'm going to do your make-up!" said Nami in voice full of authority, meaning Kahoko cannot disagree with it. Hino just nodded as Amou started to spread some cold and moist-feeling foundation on her face. To keep herself from getting bored, she watched the simple white sceneries they passed by, which include tall leafless tress covered in snow, a once green park now covered with a sheet of white, stores with Christmas decorations all over, and a boy and a girl placing a blue knitted scarf on a snowman's neck.

'_How sweet.'_

The moment Nami was done in spreading cerise-colored lipstick on Kahoko's lips, her final step in applying make-up, the taxi stopped in front of a cozy-looking coffee shop, their destination. The blue-eyed female handed her gold-eyed friend the mirror to see how her creation looked like. Hino gasped. She didn't know Amou could pass as a make-up artist. Nami smirked full with pride as she paid the driver their fare.

'_Here it goes,' _thought Kahoko as she stepped out of the warm vehicle to the chilly front of the café. She immediately rubbed her palms together to feel just a little bit of heat while waiting for her friend to arrange her things inside her bag and get out of the vehicle. People were already staring at her through the glass walls of the café which made her feel really uneasy, hesitating whether she should wait for her friend or run off and escape. Unfortunately, it was too late. Nami was pulling Kahoko by her hand while Kahoko was trying to keep her balance on her high heels as she had to walk a little quick to keep up.

The moment they got in the coffee shop, each male eye was checking her out, from her sexy red heels on the floor, her sparkling dress on her curvy body, to her prettily make-up-ed face while the females were staring at her with judging eyes. Nami smirked, thinking that her plan was working its magic while Kahoko looked down, obviously uncomfortable with the stares. The two found a table for two and sat.

"Yo, misses! Merry Christmas! What can I do for you?" asked a yellow-green haired yellow-eyed waiter, balancing a round black plastic tray with cups of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate on one hand.

Two pairs of eyes nearly popped out. "Hihara?! You also work here?!" the two inquired, actually asking the obvious.

Kazuki chuckled. "Why else would I be wearing a black apron over a long-sleeved white collared shirt if I wasn't?"

The two giggled sheepishly.

Kazuki looked at Kahoko, observing the inappropriate clothing for the weather she donned. "But Kaho-chan… why are you wearing – "

"Long story," Nami said, cutting him off. "But Hihara-sempai, can you please do something for me?"

He nodded curiously. "Of course, you are a customer."

Nami stood up and went close to the cheery guy, whispering something to his ear, explaining what was actually going on. He nodded understandingly, getting the same amount of excitement the journalist had minutes ago.

"Sure," he consented with a cheeky grin on his face before walking away and serving each customer their respective beverages then did what the journalist just asked him to.

Kahoko suddenly felt anxious as she watched her green-haired friend go in the employees' room. "Nami… Should we really continue this? I mean – "

"You. Can. Not. Be. Backing. Out." Amou cut her off, giving her a threatening look before taking the café's menu on the dark mahogany table and browsing through it.

Not long after, the two felt an icy presence also known as Tsukimori Len, the ice prince of Seiso Academy, now one of the waiters of the café. "Merry Christmas. Is there anything you'd like? Let me suggest the Holiday Frappe, our specialty for this season." he asked, with a cold gaze directed at the journalist, still not noticing the violinist.

Nami pretended to be still looking for something to order. She acted like she thought for a while then answered the waiter in front of them. "Hm… Maybe you should ask this sexy lady in front of me first?" she suggested with a smirk.

The light blue-haired waiter turned to the red-haired female. He was taken aback on how the girl in front of him could actually wear such unrespectable clothes. It was obvious when his eyes widened, his mouth forming a small 'O', and when he almost dropped the small notebook and pen he was holding to take orders from his customers. It took him about five seconds to compose himself. "What do you want this Christmas, miss?" he asked stoically, as if he doesn't know the person he is talking to, like his catchphrase ("It doesn't concern me").

She looked nervously at her friend who is wearing her Cheshire Cat smirk at the moment, anticipating the answer she must give. "All I want for Christmas is you," she answered with a hard-tried flirty and seducing tone as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Nami turned away to cover her face with the laughter she's struggling to hide.

"Hn?" The waiter reacted, his eyes wide again with one of his eyebrows raised. Nami also noticed the guy's cheeks flush a little, another reason for her to laugh with something she'd like to refer to as 'cute'.

"H-Hot chocolate please!" stammered Kahoko, looking away.

The waiter nodded. "And you?" he asked Nami as if nothing happened.

Amou's jaw dropped. How the heck did he pull that off? "Same," she answered.

Len listed what they said in his notebook. "Right away," he replied then he walked away.

'_Grrr! How dare he turn down this babe?' _thought Nami with much annoyance on her face.

"Naaamiii! I don't want to do this anymore!" whined Kahoko.

"Shhh! You can't turn back now!" she pointed out.

"But it's not working!"

Amou thought for a while until an idea came to her. "What if… no, that's impossible…"

"What is it?" Kahoko questioned curiously.

"It's just an idea but… Isn't it that Tsukimori and Ryoutaro lives together in one apartment?" Nami confirmed.

"Yeah, but… What does that have to do with anything?"

"What if… Tsukimori and Ryou are, like, uh…"

"Like what?" Kahoko couldn't just figure it out.

"… gay…?"

Before Kahoko could react, Tsukimori arrived, carrying a tray of two cups of hot chocolate. He placed each cup in front of the two. "Anything else?" he said, trying to look away from the redhead.

"Thanks," said Amou as she shot Kahoko a meaningful smirk as if to say, "Pick-up line number 2!"

Kahoko took a deep breath. "Can I have one Tsukimori Len too?" she asked with the same flirtatious tone she was trying to apply.

"What?" Len asked with a surprised look on his face and slightly blushing cheeks. Amou smirked once again.

"Nothing." Kahoko looked down.

"Okay, enjoy your drinks," said Len as he started to walk away.

'_Line number 3!'_

"I couldn't enjoy this without you to make it sweeter," said Kahoko, which is just what she practiced with the girls.

Len looked back. Kahoko sipped her hot chocolate as if nothing happened. Amou held back a laugh.

He walked back towards the duo. "Hino," he started.

"Yes?" she asked with a forced smile to hide how much humiliation she's feeling, starting with the dress and the heels.

"Could you come with me outside?" he asked with the same stoic look on his face.

And now she's nervous. What if he's mad with everything she had done and said a while ago? "O-Okay," she stuttered as she stood up to follow Len, who was on his way to the front door. Amou smirked. _'Victory!'_

She followed Len to an alley as she felt like she was turning into a human-sized ice cube. He stopped then faced her when they were hidden. "Hino, go home," he said emotionlessly.

She felt a sudden pang in her chest. Does this mean he couldn't stand her? Maybe she shouldn't have really agreed to this plan. She even forgot how cold it is. "Why…?" she managed to ask.

"Guys are checking you out. It'd be dangerous at night."

With what he said, she felt kind of relieved. Is he concerned? "What do you mean…?"

"Just what I said. A certain Hino Kahoko wants me for Christmas. We couldn't afford for her to get hurt, can we?"


End file.
